


Бросок монеты запускает игру

by Zero_Shiki



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Shiki/pseuds/Zero_Shiki
Summary: «Этот баклажан делает мне своей сучкой, – говорит Гризз, – как сказать «баклажан» на языке жестов?»





	Бросок монеты запускает игру

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [a coin toss, a game on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978664) by [gravinnen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravinnen/pseuds/gravinnen).

Самое странное во всём этом то, что, по большей части, жизнь продолжается. Земля, в какой бы из её версий они сейчас ни находились, продолжает крутиться, и солнце, на какую бы из его версий они сейчас ни смотрели, продолжает всходить и заходить. День становится ночью, становящейся днем, становящимся ночью. Как всегда. Как и было раньше. Они беспокоятся о еде и крыше над головой и о том, что у них неизбежно закончится аспирин, но еще и о том, что надеть на выпускной, и как бы подремать утром еще десять минут после побудки. Это не привычный порядок вещей, конечно, нет, но это так близко к нему, что почти кажется нормой. Новая норма. Не как раньше, но как сейчас.

Говорят, что ко всему привыкаешь, и Нью Хэм с его обитателями настоящее живое тому доказательство. Жаль, что его некому увидеть.

Добавьте к этому то, что Гризз не паникер, никогда им не был, и в итоге получите парня, идеально приспособленного для того, чтобы справляться с этими обстоятельствами. Даже перспектива необходимости провести последние школьные годы, время от времени целуясь с девушками в стратегически важных местах, где как минимум трое членов футбольной команды смогли бы это увидеть, вызывала у него разве что легкий дискомфорт. Плохая оценка, ссора с родителями, слишком быстро закончившиеся деньги на карманные расходы – весь город остался таким же, как раньше, но стал другим. Так что Гризз в порядке. Полностью в порядке. Даже вся эта ситуация воспринимается почти нормально.

Хотя иногда, _иногда_ , осознание происходящего бьет по нему. Как всё это странно. Как ничего в итоге не так, как он ожидал, предполагал, к чему себя готовил. Как его будущее должно было быть нормальным и хорошим и ничем особенно не выдающимся. Колледж, потом работа, которая бы почти его удовлетворяла, два, может быть, три бойфренда, прежде чем осесть по-настоящему с кем-нибудь, кто работал бы в политике, наверное. Неизбежный каминг-аут перед его бесспорно либеральными родителями. Работа. Обыкновенная жизнь. События, которые всегда происходили со всеми, произойдут и с ним. Но вместо всего этого произошло то, что произошло. Место, из которого они не могут выбраться, тюрьма, которая на самом деле чей-то винный погреб, любительский огород и растущий на нем баклажан, который ведет себя совершенно не так, как нужно Гриззу.

«Перестань быть таким чертовски раздражающим», – строго приказывает он, прежде чем посмотреть на Сэма, который сидит на холодной земле в паре шагов от него, читая книгу, похоже, о целительных свойствах эфирных масел. Гризз слегка толкает его в плечо, заставляя Сэма поднять на него глаза.

«Этот баклажан делает мне своей сучкой, – говорит Гризз, – как сказать «баклажан» на языке жестов?»

Сэм кладет книгу на землю, показывает жест, как будто цветок вырастает из земли, и спрашивает: «Разве ты не должен быть добрым к своим растениям? Чтобы они росли быстрее и всё такое? Не знаю, слышал ли ты, но мы ограничены во времени».

«Конечно, – говорит Гризз и жестом просит Сэма передать ему лейку. – Как сказать «сучка» на языке жестов?»

Сэм закатывает глаза - с нежностью, Гриззу хочется думать, - и снова берет книгу. Он выделяет некоторые строки ярко-желтым маркером и прикусывает кожу под ногтем большого пальца, и по какой-то загадочной причине это производит _эффект_ на Гризза.

«Не волнуйся, – говорит он. – Я включу им позже какой-нибудь классической музыки. Им это понравится».

«Очень мило с твоей стороны. Надеюсь, ты успел скачать ее перед нашей поездкой».

Это заставляет Гризза выпрямиться. Он вздыхает, запрокидывает голову и ненадолго позволяет себе задуматься о том, каким прекрасным сервисом был «Спотифай» и как на самом деле мало он его ценил. «Проклятье», – говорит он.

Сэм с важностью кивает и двигает руками, пока рукава его пальто не сползают так, что оказываются видны только кончики пальцев, и Гриззу кажется это почти невыносимо милым.

«Что вообще ты читаешь? Ты же не собираешься сейчас вербовать меня по всем традициям сетевого маркетинга, мм? Мне не кажется, что мы уже на этом этапе нашей новой жизни. Давай сначала сообразим, как вырастить помидор, а потом уже будем работать над своим продвижением по пирамиде, ладно?»

Сэм широко улыбается, и Гриззу нравится, что это его заслуга. «Я нашел огромный запас эфирных масел в одном из пустых домов. Решил проверить, могут ли они чем-то пригодиться».

«Правильно. Потому что такова теперь наша жизнь».

«Потому что такова теперь наша жизнь», – соглашается Сэм и приподнимается, чтобы легко прикоснуться губами к губам Гризза: «Я замерз. Не хочешь пойти домой? Немного согреться?»

Гризз подается к нему, стараясь незаметно стереть землю со своих рук о джинсы и передвинуться в немного более удобную позицию, чтобы обнять Сэма и привлечь его поближе, не разрывая поцелуя. Сэм позволяет ему, но вскоре говорит: «Я действительно замерз, – он прикусывает нижнюю губу Гризза. – И мне действительно хочется согреться».

«Не могу. Я чувствую, что если сейчас не покажу этому баклажану, кто здесь главный, потом это приведет к тому, что остальные овощи тоже взбунтуются. Искусство отражает жизнь, кажется. Или скорее огород отражает жизнь, наверное».

Сэм улыбается и на этот раз встает по-настоящему, убирая книгу в карман пальто: «Значит, увидимся позже. Покажи им всем, кто здесь босс».

Гризз салютует ему и смотрит Сэму вслед, потом достает телефон, хотя Сэм еще даже не пропал из вида. _«Жаль, что ты уходишь_ , – пишет он, – _Но мне нравится этот вид сзади»._ Он заканчивает сообщение тринадцатью эмоджи-баклажанами с несколькими эмоджи-каплями для разнообразия и думает, что, возможно, застрять здесь со своими одноклассниками и никогда больше не иметь возможности с кем-то пофлиртовать, даже если бы ему этого захотелось, было замаскированным благословением.

***

Обычно жизнь и его мысли возвращаются в норму довольно быстро. Необходимость придумать, как пережить надвигающуюся зиму, этому способствует. Но на этот раз всё иначе. Прошло три дня, и даже после того, как он написал об этом в дневнике, который он пытается вести в какой-то отчаянной попытке стать новым Джоном Мьюром, мысли Гризза продолжают возвращаться к предложениям, начинающимся со _что, если._

Что, если они никогда не найдут пути домой? Что, если он никогда больше не увидит своих родителей? Что, если его любимые джинсы порвутся, и он никогда не сможет найти новых? Что, если ему никогда не удастся сводить Сэма в театр? Или в свой любимый книжный магазин в соседнем городе? Что, если Сэму наскучит? Он. Они. Всё это.

Гризз смотрит на Сэма, пытающегося задернуть шторы. На нем одна из толстовок Гризза, которая велика ему размера на три, и больше ничего, и Гризз дает себе время насладиться тем фактом, что его полуодетый роскошный, _роскошный_ бойфренд расхаживает по его комнате, и ему даже не пришлось ехать в колледж ради этого. Нью Хэм может сосать во множестве отношений, но точно не в этом.

«Что?» – спрашивает Сэм, залезая к нему в кровать и упираясь своей ледяной правой ступней прямо в голень Гризза.

«Ничего, – говорит Гризз, и после паузы, – просто. Как всё это странно».

Сэм добавляет левую ступню: «Что именно?»

«Просто это, – Гризз неопределенно машет рукой. – Как, возможно, мы заслуживаем большего. Как ты заслуживаешь большего».

«Я не понимаю», – жестами показывает Сэм, и Гризз испытывает легкий трепет от того, что понимает эту фразу без всякой помощи. Сэм морщит нос, замечая его улыбку, потому что он _знает_ , и трепет от _этого_ , от понимания друг друга вообще без какого-либо языка, возможно, определенно, даже сильнее.

«Просто, как бы, ничего из того, что мы делаем, не нормальные подростковые занятия. Я хочу заниматься с тобой нормальными подростковыми делами. Я хочу сводить тебя куда-нибудь. Купить тебе какую-нибудь хрень, – говорит Гризз, одновременно показывая _хрень_ языком жестов, просто потому что может. – Это во мне говорит капиталист. Он не умер с моей невинностью, очевидно».

«Но ведь я и не хочу, чтобы ты мне что-нибудь покупал».

«Ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебе что-то покупал _сейчас._ Потому что я сейчас для тебя ещё весь такой новый и блестящий. Ты всё еще привыкаешь к моим невероятно мускулистым бедрам и потрясающему чувству юмора. Но дай всему этому каких-нибудь пятнадцать лет, и даже эта новизна пройдет. И что потом? Здесь нет никаких ресторанов, кинотеатров, никаких мест, куда можно было бы совершить романтическое путешествие. Я даже не могу выложить твое фото в Инстаграм с чертовски милыми хэш-тэгами, – Гризз находит и сжимает лодыжку Сэма. – Здесь есть только чертовы непослушные баклажаны. И смутная угроза неминуемой анархии всегда на задворках нашего разума».

«Это сильно. И внезапно, – говорит Сэм, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Гризза, его нос где-то у кромки майки Гризза. – Мы буквально в двух индейках от голода, а ты беспокоишься из-за отсутствия ресторанов».

«И мест для романтических поездок на выходные».

Сэм усмехается. «Мы были в старших классах. _Ты_ изображал натурала. Куда бы ты меня отвел, кроме тайного места за трибунами, где никто не смог бы нас увидеть».

«Извини, – говорит Гризз, чувствуя укол вины из-за того, что всё это правда, и растущую неловкость. – Но я превосходно выбираю места для романтических поездок. Я чувствую себя особенно уверенным, утверждая это сейчас, потому что, скорее всего, у тебя никогда не появится возможности это опровергнуть».

Сэм ничего не отвечает на это, просто проводя носом по шее Гризза. «Я тебе надоем», – бормочет Гризз со всей серьезностью и искренностью.

«Наверняка», – откликается Сэм, залезая на его колени, явно с совсем другими мыслями на уме.

«Как грубо», – жестикулирует Гризз.

Сэм кивает, мило улыбается ему и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его шею и грудь. «Расскажи еще о том, как мне всё это надоест». Гризз кожей чувствует его улыбку.

Гризз думает о том, что они должны поговорить об этом. О том, что это действительно его беспокоит. О том, как мама однажды сказала ему, что общение это ключ к хорошим отношениям. Но этот разговор, наверное, может подождать.

***

Дело в том, что он просто не хочет потерять и это тоже. Ведь он уже потерял так много. Они все потеряли так много. Дело в том, что Сэм дает ему ощущение безопасности, надежды, и какой-то наивной легкости, благодаря которой ему проще смириться с тем фактом, что есть большая вероятность того, что ему придется обедать в школьной столовой до конца своих дней. Это то, за что можно держаться, что-то реальное, и ему хочется сохранить это в безопасности и как можно ближе. Он пытался поднять эту тему с Люком и ребятами, но в ответ по большей части получил пустые взгляды и попытку Джейсона притвориться, что что-то попало ему в глаз. Да и не так уж много способов поговорить о своих отношениях с парнем, не упоминая, что ты в отношениях с парнем. У Элли, без сомнения, есть свои дела, о которых необходимо позаботиться, а Бэкка пока еще не стала тем человеком, которому ему комфортно было бы довериться. В его голове она – человек Сэма, если можно так выразиться. Она является той чертой, которую он пока не знает, как пересечь. 

Так что он продолжает делать то, что делал. Работает на огороде, пишет в своем дневнике, выучивает «тумбочка» и «походные ботинки» на языке жестов и целуется с Сэмом до раннего утра. Потому что он был тем, кто не волновался понапрасну. Кто мог просто пожать плечами. Кто мог переждать. Только теперь он не тот человек. Уже нет. Он не кто-то, у кого есть дом, куда можно было бы вернуться, или чьи родители заботятся о нем, или кто-то с работающей интернет связью. Он остался прежним, и одновременно нет. У него нет подписки на Нэтфликс, но у него есть бойфренд. Положение дел изменилось. Он изменился. Он хочет измениться.

«Я говорил серьезно, знаешь», – говорит Гризз, решительно настроенный на этот раз не отвлекаться на веснушки между лопатками Сэма. Он подходит к Сэму и засовывает руки в карманы его толстовки. «Раньше».

Сэм прислоняется к кухонному столу и быстро ставит чайник, прежде чем тоже засунуть руки в карманы толстовки, взяв ладони Гризза в свои.

«Ну, о нас. О том, что тебе станет скучно». Гризз ждет, что Сэм что-то скажет, но он ничего не говорит, просто ждет. «У меня был план, знаешь. После-школьный план. У тебя наверняка тоже был план. И потом произошло всё это. И теперь мы здесь застряли. И, возможно, это всё. _Навсегда._ А мне бы хотелось принять вместе с тобой душ в доме, где не живут еще семеро человек. Мне бы хотелось приготовить тебе омлет на завтрак и принести его в постель, только мы живем в месте, где больше нет яиц. Или куриц. Всё это просто произошло, и я не хочу, чтобы ты ощущал, что застрял со мной».

«Я это понял».

«Я знаю», – в этом Гризз и не сомневался.

«И я тоже хочу принять с тобой душ, если это тебя беспокоит», – Сэму хватает совести слегка покраснеть.

« _Ой, замолчи_. Я тут пытаюсь с чем-то разобраться».

«Ты прав, ты прав. Прости. Конечно, меня тоже это волнует. И, конечно, у меня был план. И не один. У меня были большие планы. Но я вижу это так, что наших с тобой отношений никогда бы не случилось, если бы всего этого не произошло. Это не идеально, но близко».

«Вода закипела», – говорит Гризз. И добавляет: «Это правда».

Сэм поворачивается и достает две кружки из шкафчика. «Дело в том, что я провел всю свою жизнь, готовясь к будущему. Думая о том, как завтра я сделаю то и скажу это. Только в итоге мы оказались во всем этом почти в худший период из возможных. Так что зачем беспокоиться о том, что ты не можешь планировать, если всегда есть шанс очутиться в какой-то параллельной вселенной, где _футболистам_ доверена обязанность заботиться о порядке. Действительно то, что никто не мог бы запланировать».

_«Эй»._

«Эй», – откликается Сэм, сталкиваясь носом с носом Гризза и передавая ему чашку.

«Правда, – признает Гризз, - чистая правда».

«Ты мне нравишься, знаешь. Как бы, _нравишься_ нравишься. Ты нравишься мне сегодня, скорее всего, будешь нравиться завтра, и есть большая вероятность, что ты будешь нравиться мне и на следующей неделе. Может быть, это всё, что нам нужно пока запланировать. Всё, что мы _можем_ запланировать, – Сэм со стуком ставит что-то на место и добавляет, - кроме того, ты можешь себе представить, на что будет похоже расставание? Ты даже не сможешь сделать после него ужасную стрижку, потому что в этом месте нет чертовых парикмахеров».

Гриззу не удается удержаться от смеха. Из-за Сэма, своего бойфренда, которому он _нравится_ нравится, из-за всего. «Веская причина не расставаться».

«Веская причина не расставаться», – соглашается Сэм, наливая ему чай, и они садятся, и еще какое-то время целуются. И ничего не в порядке, но это хорошо. Это хорошо.


End file.
